


Никто не заметил подмены

by ManyVel



Series: ФБ 2020: Спецквест SCP-1692 (Вернувшиеся иными) [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Reality Canon Divergence, Art, Comic strip, Creepy Story, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Single work, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManyVel/pseuds/ManyVel
Summary: Если ученик не оправдал ожиданий, всегда можно скормить его НЁХ х)
Series: ФБ 2020: Спецквест SCP-1692 (Вернувшиеся иными) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920943
Comments: 21
Kudos: 59
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), fandom Star Wars 2020: Спецквест





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Сюжет из разряда "джедаи — мудаки", а может они уже и не джедаи — кто знает))  
> Местами нагло передраны официальные комиксы.
> 
> Задание: SCP-1692 - Вернувшиеся иными


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




End file.
